1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad device which covers an edge of a desk, table, countertop or the like for protecting forearms which are resting on the edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Edges of desks, tabletops, counters and the like cause numerous problems for people having body parts resting against the edge. The edges may be quite sharp to arms which rub and chafe against the edge and cause added discomfort when the bony portion of the forearms rub against the edge. This problem is especially troublesome for typists or persons operating a keyboard, wherein the bone of the forearm is placed directly against the edge and the typing requires constant moving of the arms, causing substantial rubbing against the edge. The sharp edge may also cause discomfort when leaning over the edge wherein the edge engages the stomach or ribs. In addition to physical discomfort due to rubbing, the edge also may cause additional wear on clothing which rubs against the edge or wear on chairs which bump against the edge.
As an alternative to rubbing on the edge, the arms must be held above the edge of the desk. In addition to fatigue, the strain due to holding the arms above the desk along with repetitive movements can lead to injuries for workers. In particular, those working at keyboards may likely develop carpal tunnel syndrome. Adequate support and cushioning at the edge of the desk so workers could comfortably rest their arms on the edge would alleviate these problems.
In an effort to prevent discomfort due to rubbing or lifting arms off the desk, forearm pads may be worn by the worker to provide cushioning. A pillow or pad may be placed against the edge. However, the pads or pillows are often too cumbersome and slide around, getting in the way.
It can be seen then, that a device is needed which provides protection around sharp edges and provides cushioning and support. It can be seen that a pad should be securable in place around the edges and does not get in the way of a user.